Rebirth
by chibisrule943
Summary: As the 1933 Holocaust starts, Two are caught both inbetween the Battle of races. Both Whom hate war, yet surprising as it sounds, one is the enemy. "Go, Free yourself!". "No, I'll never leave you behind, I'll follow you until the end." ItaNaru. Yaoi
1. Prologue

**An: **Ah. It's Friday, the day of the Con. Sadly, I can't be with my friends in it ^^U, damn parents. Oh well, I'll just be updating fics and things while they're having fun there _... ^-^ I give you a new fic I wanted to know If people would like to adopt, but I think I changed my mind. I thought I'd just do it myself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **ItaNaru

**Summary:** 1934, the Holocaust has begun. Itachi is simply in the middle of it all, his brother gone has little to no hope of escaping yet during his capture he soon meets someone, is this love going to be worth it in the end?

_Rebirth/Sosei _

Prologue:

_**Itachi – **_

I can't believe what a simple trip to Germany has done to me. The horror of what's happened to me during those simple three weeks. It was only meant to be a move to find a better paying job, yet it's come down this. The Loneliness, the stench of blood everywhere I look, chains and mocking from people I have no idea of.

Mom and Dad are dead and Sasuke....I don't know what's happened to him. He was able to do as father said and just run. Run for the freedom we all deserve. I lay here on the ground, beaten and bruised simply awaiting for my own death. No longer can I see, as one German kept me blindfolded as he left, laughing at my weakness, _cackling_ at me. It's sickening how they supposedly of the same species as me. Then again, they are merely following orders from the true mastermind of this Massacre.

**Thud. **

_Foot steps..._

"Seems Satori had a good time," the man chuckles to him-self, and it sends shivers down my spine. For once, I'm thankful for the blindfold. That way, I can't see who's tormenting me. "I hope you enjoy this slut, after all un," he breathes into my ear, "I've heard you enjoyed being dominated by a _man._" I stiffen within his grip, I don't want this. I like men, yet, I don't want to be taken by someone like _this._

I struggle in his grip, but he smirks and simply pushes my face into the gravel. Wincing, my skin presses against the sharp gravel. Quickly my clothes is discarded carelessly, me unable to escape this man out of lack of energy. The beating awhile ago had taken away any of my energy as well as any hope of getting away from him. Soon, I'm completely exposed to the man before me.

"Aren't you lovely, un," underneath the blindfold, I feel his smirk, his eyes wandering my beaten body. It sickens me how weak I've grown and how helpless I now am. I don't answer him, Germans don't need an answer. "Whatever...Hope you enjoy yourself, whore."

I grit my teeth, holding back my own scream as he thrusts into my own prepared bare self. How humiliating it is to be just used, like an animal. No, worse than an animal. I've always thought that if I ever was bottom it'd be sort of painful but still pleasurable. This was madness. Torture, as it was only sheer pain that wracked my entire nerves. I regret nothing so far, but I can't help but wish for Sasuke to be safe and maybe, for something else. The blond man's moan keep reaching into my ears as I can only think, _wish _for hope.

_Sasuke..._

--

_**Naruto**_– (Third person)

_Why did my life have to be like this?_

He couldn't help but look down, his back to the wall. He was thinking, wondering why he had to have such a fate. Unlike the Jews, the other _defective _races of the country. He was trapped, a fate he didn't like. He had to kill others, and he didn't like the thought. To kill...He was no god. He as he knew was human, and humans were all flawed..But....

_Why? _

He was only human, and it killed him to see that he was part of the race that was killing everyone. He simply stood there, looking up only slightly as the door opened. Of course it'd open; he was where all the killings occurred.

_Please...._

"Mommy, mommy! Will we be taking a bath, finally?" In walked in a group of people. They, like the others that have walked in were Jewish and filthy looking. The Germans had not allowed any of the prisoners to take showers, only left them to starve or some to rot away in the concentration camps. He was responsible...

_Run away...Please...._

"Yes," the mother smiled. Her face pale, hair greasy from lack of anywhere to clean it. Her red locks making the blond frown, such a shame. If it was clean, it would have looked exactly as his mother's before she was slain right In front of him. The blood...No, Naruto just couldn't think of it. He just turned away as the group header towards the door, his eyes closed.

_Don't go in...Please!_

_**Click. **_

_Welcome To the Holocaust. _

--

Lesson one: In the Holocaust (1933-1939), the Germans would trick Jews into walking into the gas chambers, telling them they'd get a shower or delouse them. In the end, they died in the chambers of poison and were shaven then thrown into the ghetto.

_Chow for now, Yc_


	2. Grey Realities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing:** ItaNaru, MinaKush (past), and slight, just slight MinaNaru

**Warning:** This is Yaoi (male x male), possible incest, and above all it has graphic content.

**AN: **_Sorry if any of this content offends you in anyway, but you were warned in the warning. This story is based off Realistic events, one of my favorites, which is the Holocaust. I don't "love" the deaths of the people; I just find this part of history interesting. Just remember, this will include rape, germinization, history, and of course violence._

_**AN2:**__ Thank the fact that I just ended Chapter 23 in the history book recently. It got me into writing another chapter since it was on World War 11/ Hitler. Also thank APH or Axis Powers Hetalia. :D _

_Rebirth_

By: Chibisrule943

Chapter 1: Grey realities

If there was ever a way to turn back time, anyway, I would take that chance. I would fix what happened years ago. I wouldn't give it a second glance, merely capture that moment if it could ever exist in this world. A world where humans terrorize one another over land, power, and of course religion. My father isn't a religious man though. No, he's far from a bible reader. He's the devil himself in human disguise.

_His_ hand had been the last thing that touched his mother, last thing that felt her last intake of oxygen. He had killed her, right in front of me. If I could turn the tables, if only I could, I would go back for her. Give her another chance at mothering me. At these words, my father would most likely slay me as well. He wouldn't care. Instead, the man would 'tsk', and speak of how foolish his son was for being a traitor.

This is not a father, but a monster. The monster that had created Project: _Germanization._

I, Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze, am the son of this insane _un-human_ dictator.

"_Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?" Minato's back was to his cute, adorable son as he ignored the 11 year old's question. His hand held down the wretched red-haired woman's head down in the water-filled sink. He had no use for the defective woman. He smiled widely as her struggles dwindled down, air bubbles surfacing still as realization along with fear swept the child's eyes. _

"_D-daddy, don't l-let mommy drown!" he staggered slightly through the fear to his parents, shaky hands grasping the man's worn down uniform. Minato blinked, watching his child for a second and smirked as the struggles diminished into nothing. He let go of the woman, her head slumping deeper into the murky water of the sink._

_Naruto could only stare at the sight, his breathing having slowed. The room was silent for a few minutes, neither breaking the silence. Minato smiled towards his son, the young boy shuddering as he saw his beloved mother dead. It merely amused him; his son could be so cute sometimes when he was afraid. Naruto flinched as arms embraced him 'lovingly'. He once felt warmth from this, but now he only wanted to hide anywhere, or let this all be a dream. _

"_Shhh, it's ok Naru-chan. Daddy's still here, and daddy loves you." He lightly tilted the child's chin up, pecking him lightly on the lips. His wicked smiled never leaving his face which only could frighten the poor child more. If this was love, let it die. Love would be being able to laugh as mother helped daddy fix an un-burnt meal. Love was with two parents who cared. Love was not, was never daddy. Not the new daddy at least._

"_W-why?"_

"_She was a disgrace, Naru-chan. That's why."_

Daddy, I want to end what you've started.

"_I do not see why man should not be just as cruel as nature." ~__**Adolf Hitler**_

Itachi's beaten form lay still on the stone pavement counting down every second he believed he had to live. Usually by this time, usually of course, people like him would be dead. He had resisted the Nazi's even after their constant beatings and rape. He knew in the end, he still would resist. No matter what the consequence was.

The raven's eyes narrowed as the metallic door opened, a new guard walking in. This guard also was blonde with the revolting azure eyes. They all were the same. It…didn't seem human at all. Humans had to be unique, yet just because of that this event had happened. The Holocaust: The one thing the American's denied as they fought the Second World War. Was war more important than the hundreds of thousands of civilians being slain?

The answer was simple: Yes.

The truth hurt, but it didn't matter much to him. He'd soon be killed by the cruel Nazis. Why bother? No…He needed to see his brother, even if it were his last breath. Sasuke…

The man led Itachi out, the raven's struggles weak due to the lack of nourishment. The guards only having fed him, crumbs of their own food, and as for water, maybe only a spoon of it. Resistance was futile.

"_As a Christian I have no duty to allow myself to be cheated, but I have the duty to be a fighter for truth and justice."_ ~ _**Adolf Hitler**_.

"Son, today you'll accompany me to witness an execution." Naruto blinked, not having expected this. No, scratch that, he did. He's witnessed many executions before, though he wouldn't speak of them to his father. In no way would he give him the satisfaction of having heard those screams. Witnessed scenes like when he was younger.

"An execution, dad?" minato pouted at the words, and lightly caressed his son's cheek. His 17 year old son shuddering slightly at the touch only made the man smile. His son would be just like him, he'd learn to hate other people not of their perfect race and grow to be like himself. Now, he just had to make his son witness what happened to resistance in this world.

"Why yes, today a Japanese fag shall be slaughtered," Naruto's eyes widened slightly, and he slowly shook his head. "Naru-chan, you'll learn from this though," his father purred, and slowly crept towards his son who immediately stepped back.

"Ok, ok, I'll go father…." His father smirked at the submissive words, and before the young blond could react he was pulled into a quick kiss, captured by the cruel man. Thankfully, his father seemed to be in a hurry as he broke the kiss after 5 seconds not having added any tongue. This was wrong. Mother should've been alive and made to deal with this, not _him_.

"Good, now let's go." The man walked ahead, his son still paralyzed to the spot until the door had made a slight "clink" as it closed. He sighed in relief, and narrowed his eyes. This was his chance, and was damn well taking it. He looked inside his father's emergency stash. He let out a smirk as he found what he needed, and pocketed it.

"Naruto, hurry up!" Naruto jumped, and sighed in relief seeing as his father didn't walk in on him. He looked at the pocket, thinking his options over before he nodded to himself. This in the least could help. He hoped at least.

"God, pray that this damn thing works." He muttered to himself before yelling back to his father 'he was coming'. If a god is out there like dad says, then it'll work.

--

Itachi bit his lip as another guard came, assisting the first with holding him there. Where? Where else but nowheresville; it was after all just an open space. This was where maybe thousands of people were killed, the metallic smell of blood still floating in the air. It sickened him; though seeing as the Nazi's didn't seem to cringe they must have grown used to it.

"Namikaze-sama!" the raven blinked, and turned towards the direction the guards were staring only to freeze. There in his vision was the man he dreaded the most, the man he saw in almost every poster he's ever bothered to look at. Minato Namikaze. He never in his life had dreamt of ever meeting this man. Not the one who had started this whole crisis? He was a demon in disguise, and it showed as he grinned.

"Don't mind me; I'm here only to let my son observe the execution." Itachi blinked, thinking: son? He hadn't bothered to pay attention to anyone else but that man, glancing down a bit catch a glance of the blond. Their eyes locked before the blond shyly looked down. It seemed he didn't want to witness his death, or was it that he was disgraced to see him? He couldn't tell.

Naruto could only look at the ground, not bothering to listen to his father as he continued to talk to the guards who laughed with whatever Minato spoke about. Only insane people could understand maniacs. He was nothing like his father, espically as he viewed the man being killed. He didn't seem like a man, possibly just a few years older than him. He also seemed to be calculating something, which was something he saw more in the "defective" race than in the guards. The guards didn't think, just shoot.

He knew that because he himself _almost_ got shot by one. His _daddy_ wouldn't like that. No, he'd curse his son's stupidity for a while until the lust returned and caused the insane man to cry. Let tears rain his life. That would be a very delightful sight to see.

"Dad?" the man stopped, and smiled down at his son.

"Yes, what is it Naru-chan?"

"Could you please go?" Minato blinked, dazed at the words a bit before shaking his head. What was his young naïve son planning?

"Why?"

"Uh…" He bit his lip before he looked at Itachi once again, and sucking in his breath he spoke, "I don't need you to baby me, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle seeing some _defective_ species die." Minato froze for a second before he smirked widely.

"You truly are my son" Naruto blushed slightly, and was pulled into a kiss by his father again. It was revolting, even more so, the elder didn't stop. He slipped his tongue past the teen's barrier; Minato explored his son's mouth, twirling that wretched tongue around Naruto's. If only he had the courage to bite down.

Itachi was shocked at the kiss, and saddened for some odd reason. It even confused him more as jealously sprung in the emotional swirl. He was just shocked, that's why. After all, such a relationship such as this was banned in society, or at least it had to be. Both were male, one quite older than the other, and lastly it was incest. Despicable was the only word he could think of to describe it.

Minato broke the kiss, and stared down into his son's lovely body before he backed away from his son. He ignored the stares he received from the guards, and smiled at his son who could only fake a smile.

"You can go now…"

"Alright, alright," the man chuckled, "I'll go." He stared at his son for a few minutes before he finally walked off. He'd take this time to finish the paperwork in his office, and hopefully see to the end of the war. Those damned Japanese better not have ruined his plans.

"Namikaze-san, do we start the execution?" Naruto blinked, eyeing the guards for a minute before he stepped closer. Itachi's eyes instantly closed, finding it unbearable to see his own death. Naruto watched Itachi for a minute before he muttered something, his hand signaling for them to let Itachi go.

"No, I'd like to hear what this man has to say please," the guards were about to protest but were silenced with a glare, "step 10 feet away from us now." Itachi blinked, eyes widening, seeing this was an opportunity to escape. He could just- who was he kidding, if he tried, they would immediately shoot him with those rifles. It was so pointless to try.

The guard hesitantly let go of the prisoner, doing as the Namikaze said as they quietly stepped away about 10 feet. Naruto then looked down at the raven who seemed to be lost in thought, sighing he wound his hand in the older male's greasy hair, making him stare at the blond. Naruto's felt guilt run throughout his body as he saw the ebony eyes almost blank. He could feel the fear, hatred, and sorrow in them. Just like the others he hadn't saved.

"Scoundrel, what are your last words?"

The raven froze at that, and then sighed, seeing as it was time. His time to be just like his clan: Dead. This blond confused him so; he had never once seen a Nazi ask a "defect" what they wished. It was always shoot and then get drunk. He wondered vaguely if any were necrophilics. If so, he wished to god none were attracted to him _that_ bad.

"I'd like to say, that. I hope god sparred Sasuke this fate." Naruto bit his lip and thought to himself: It must be his brother. He now wished that he could save him too, but it seemed the raven didn't want to speak anymore.

"Then so be it." Naruto chuckled, and the guards prepared their guns to fire. Itachi's head was lowered, biting his lip as the blond let go of his hair. This was it, his last breath. He closed his eyes and before the guards could shoot Naruto quickly took something out of his pocket, praying slightly he through the small can, gas coming out which blinded the guards, them going into a coughing fit.

Itachi immediately looked up, stunned at the sight. He looked at the blond then the guards thinking: w-what the hell? Naruto had thrown his father's test can of Mace Spray. By the sound of it, it had worked efficiently. Itachi couldn't move. Too dumbfound to think that a Nazi actually saved him.

"Run!" Naruto whispered dangerously, pushing Itachi back.

"_He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future."_ _**Adolf Hitler**_.

_**AN:**_ _So welcome to my Birthday special. ^^ It will include a few fics today (meaning the 24__th__ but will be loaded 23__rd__) this is the first, then a Sebaciel, then another few fics. My plan is a KyuuNaru, and KisaIta Fic. So I'll work on more for the next few days. ^^U also, its not at all betaed. there may be mistakes. Scratch that O.o there will be mistakes. Also...The mace spray is real, I experienced *eye twitch* thanks to some idiot Senior in school..-.-_

_**Lesson 2:**_ (_Ah, by the way you could look up any of this stuff on APH or Wiki) in the holocaust, about 90% of the prisoners killed were Jews and this Genocide had been claimed to be a mere rumor during the war. Due to the Propaganda going on in World War 11 the U.S and other allies had put the thought of the holocaust existing aside and put more effort into finishing the war then stopping the so-called Genocide._

_Chow for now, Yc_


End file.
